


A Lesson in Mentality

by strippinfor_eren



Series: WIPs [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles is 17, Protective Miles Morales, Protective Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Spoilers, WIP, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: What if Peter Parker hadn't died to Kingpin? What if he was able to keep his promise to Miles and become the mentor he wanted to be?Miles Morales, 17, about to graduate from high school, is bitten by a radioactive spider. When finding this out, he gets stuck in a fight between Spider-man and the Green Goblin.AKA the story where Peter doesn't die in the beginning that everyone was too afraid to write until now.





	A Lesson in Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here goes another try at writing an actual fic. I deleted my first one, because I felt it was too rushed and I couldn't dedicate to it because I wasn't into it. So, I've decided to get my creative juices flowing by writing for another fandom I've been wanting to for a while. This is a WIP, and may never be finished, but I do plan to get lot's done before even pondering the idea of sitting back and letting this die off. I've got a lot of plans for this and not a lot of time to write it, so I apologize but updates will be slow. Maybe once a month at least. Anyway, enjoy!

Miles had seen him on television. Had watched him swing overhead to get to a crime fight. But here he was now, practically in the middle of a battle between Spider-man and Green Goblin. The graceful movements of the red blur, his pleading comments every now and then. Miles was captivated. Entirely entranced.

The rubble was pulled away from him, revealing his hiding spot and he had to move again, running to the edge of a hallway and almost falling over. The room in front of him was spacious, and had this... machine. Miles couldn't tell what it was, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know anyway. Something knocked into his back, and he was falling, falling, until... suddenly he wasn't. His hand had latched onto the metal wall. Unfortunately, it was slick. And so he slid, falling into the dark abyss under him. And then he wasn't? A body collided with his and he was rising again. He was scared to open his eyes, in fear of who had caught him. His heightened senses he was just getting used to were failing him, and his muscles were locked up.

His savior and/or hell-bringer flung him slightly into the air to rearrange him in a position he could set down easily. And only when Miles back hit the rusty pole and his feet the platform, did he open his eyes. Both men were breathing hard, Spider-man considerably more. Miles didn't know what to say as his eyes widened.

"You shoes are untied," Spider-man struggled to get out through gulps of air.

Despite knowing, Miles still looked down to check. "Uh-huh," he nodded.

"This is uh... this is a onesie so I don't really have to worry 'bout it."

Their eyes locked, even through Spider-man's suit, and something weird happened in Miles's head. It was like his brain was trying to speak to him. It sort of hurt.

"I thought I was the only one. You're like me."

Even slightly muffled, Miles could hear the relief in the man's voice. The way he had seemed like his breath was finally stolen. Not from a fight, but from surreal-ness.

The shock of the situation hadn't really hit him. Spider-man sounded happy that someone else shared his abilities. That he had someone _like_  him. He wasn't... alone. "I don't wanna be," he couldn't help but say. And it was true. He didn't. It had only brought him bad luck so far. Sticking to everything he touched, making Wanda mad because she had to get her hair cut to free it from his stick-happy hands. Dumb things.

The quiet sigh Spider-man gave was regretful. He knew. "I don't think you have a choice, kiddo. Got a lot going through your head I... I'm sure."

"Yeah," he whispered. He wasn't sure he could get much more of an answer out. His idol, his dad's quote unquote "rival". The person he was beginning to have more and more in common with. That guy had paused his fighting to rescue Miles and then continued to talk to him. Not scold, like his father would've done. Talk. Full on conversed and made him feel safe in the midst of danger. He could not believe.

"You're gonna be fine," and by gods Miles sure hoped so. He'd been freaking out. "I can help you... if-i-if you stick around I can show you the ropes!"

Had he.. had Spider-man... what?

"Yeah," Miles mindlessly repeated with a nod. The offer hadn't really processed. He just wanted to agree with him.

The platform shook, bringing both of their attention to he machine firing up that Miles had wondered about just a few minutes ago. The cylindrical part spun around, and light was beginning to burst from it.

"I just need to destroy this big machine real quick before the space-time continuum collapses. Don't move."

Spider-man hesitated to leave, turning back as he hopped on the railing. "See ya in a bit." He swung away. Miles watched in awe, head reeling. _Let's get this straight. I went to the sewer to check if the spider that bit me was normal. Alright. Found out it was not because it... glitched? Had an aneurysm? Okay. And then I stumbled upon a fight with the Green Goblin and Spider-man. Not okay. What the hell? And then I got involved! And Spider-man had to rescue me. Oh no. Dad is gonna freak._

Miles thoughts cut off when he heard metal creaking and looked up, noticing the man had reached the ceiling and was crawling. Man, he wished he was good at that. He punched the ceiling quickly, peeling it back and revealing a panel of wires and buttons. "What are you doing, Spider-man?" he whispered to himself. He suddenly froze, feeling the imminent danger the same time Spider-man had, and jolting when a purple blur jumped across the air and to his new mentor. The Prowler, his brain immediately identified. He'd seen him wreak havoc trying to kill Spider-man, and it put him on edge even worse than the Goblin had earlier. Prowler was strong, and smart. And had claws like no other. He watched with bated breath as they fought in the air, wincing when Spider-man was thrown back. It was then that Miles had the bright idea to film the scene, and brought his phone out. He could only clearly see the shadows and the collisions between them, but... it seemed Prowler was losing.

It was when Spider-man held the rotating blade, keeping it in place and form spinning onto his body did Miles notice. A large growl was heard, and the Green Goblin was back. And Miles knew he had to do something. Spider-man was strong, yes, but two very strong enemies meant trouble even for him.

_He told you to stay here. I know I know but... he looks like he's in trouble. And he even said I was like him. Doesn't that mean I could be of any use? I know how to fight because of Uncle Aaron. But my face. I can't let them see it. Or maybe.. maybe since I look like a kid they'd get distracted and Spider-man could win!_

With his mind made up, Miles stood with purpose and power, determination on his face.

"You like my new toy? It cost me a fortune. But hey, you can't take it with you, right? You came all this way. Watch the test. It's one hell of a freaking light show, you're gonna love this."

Miles scrambled back again when the platform shook once more. The machine was beginning to spin faster. Faster.

"No. No! Don't do this! Stop! You don't know what it can do, it'll kill us all!"

A small device descended from the ceiling, and Miles had to squint to see it through the brighter lights. They got even brighter, to the point he had to cover his eyes or risk going blind.

"Multiple dimensions opening!" he could hear over the chaos. It sounded like someone was talking through a microphone a distance away. His ears rang, and the only thing he was worried about was Spider-man. "Three, four, _five_  separate dimensions. It's unstable, we should stop."

Something coming from the beams fell and broke what he was sitting on, and he leaped to the tower standing next to him, barely hanging on.

There were many bangs, and shouts, but the next time Miles looked up, Spider-man had knocked out the Green Goblin with a fallen tile, and was swinging his way back up to the ceiling.

"Stop it! No! Get away from there!"

Prowler, having been watching as the Goblin squashed Spider-man under him, hadn't had time to react before Spider-man was once again about to slide whatever he had in his hand into the panel. Miles watched in horror as where the machines beams met exploded, holding on for dear life to the pole he was practically attached to. The whole place shook, and he was sure he heard someone screaming in pain. The power surged, and then it was over. The machine powered down and the area was silent, save the occasional crackle of electricity without a completed current.

Miles wandered through the rubble produced, looking for the masked hero. He was lucky he didn't have to travel far, watching as he wobbled to his feet a few yards away from where he himself stood. With a breath of relief, he began running over, stopping right beside him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine," Spider-man waved off the concern. "Just resting."

"Can you stand on your own?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I... I always get up."

The cough the man gave didn't reassure Miles in the slightest.

"The coughing's probably not a good sign," he gave voice to Miles doubts.

They turned their heads in sync when a deep voice spoke. "Find him, now."

"Listen," Spider-man brought the attention back to himself and Miles finally noticed the tear in his mask. He gasped, turning away, only for Spider-man to force him to look into his eyes to make sure he was understood. "Hey, listen. Calm down. We've gotta team up here, we don't have that much time." He placed a small USB-like device in Miles hand. "This override key is the only way to stop the collider." _So that's what he was doing._  "So swing up there, use this key, push the button, and get out of here. I'll cover your back, but you need to hide your face. And don't tell anyone who you are. Nobody can know. He's got everyone in his pocket."

Miles gulped. "Who's 'he'?"

Spider-man ignored the question. That, or he was too focused giving directions. He was standing on his feet, by then. There was a slight shake to his stance, but he wasn't going to topple over. "If he turns the machine on again, everything we know will disappear."

"What?"

"Your family, everyone. Everyone. Promise me you'll do this."

Not knowing what else to say, and wary of the footsteps getting closer, Miles did the only thing he could. Put his brave face on and settle. "I promise."

Spider-man nodded once in approval, and slung a web. "Go, I'll be right behind you. Destroy the collider and I'll get you out of here right before it explodes. Do you trust me to do that?"

Miles, to the best of his ability, tried not to freeze. "Do I- do I trust you," he repeated, just to make sure he'd heard right. "Do. You. Trust. Me?"

The tone was gentle yet demanding. As though his father was asking why he'd failed on purpose. Again. "Yeah."

"Then go! It's going to be okay." And with that, Miles was given the web, and he was flying. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, even with the wind and pressure. "Hang on!" Spider-man yelled as gunshots hurled past them and tinged off the metal. Together, they used the web to maneuver their way to the top. Miles gasped in pain as a bullet nicked his arm, but grit his teeth and pushed on. He could groan and mean later. They were in too much danger to even think about trying to patch up wounds. "Hey! I'm going to throw you to the panel. You can stick, right?" Miles nodded quickly.

"Then, I want you to put the override key in the slot. It doesn't matter which way, it's symmetrical on both sides. I'll create webs to stop the bullets. Press the green button. After that, jump to me and we'll make a run for it."

The instructions were clear enough. He prepared himself, his stomach dropping as he flew through the air with nothing to hold on to. As soon as he was at the panel, he placed his palms flat on the ceiling and gulped. When he didn't fall, he fumbled for the key he'd put in his pocket, and worked on sliding it in. His arm burned in pain, screaming at him to quit moving, to just let go.

With the rest of his strength, Miles pushed it in and rapidly jumped after pressing the green button. "Spider-man!"

A panel of metal came with him, but with a little shaking, Miles was able to get it off. He was almost to the webs, where he could still hear the sounds of gunshots and growls. A hand grabbed his, pulling him towards a red chest, and then they were leaving. Halfway to the area where Miles heard the voices coming from, Prowler hovered in the path. "It's too late, it's already destroying itself!" Spider-man yelled at him. Miles knew it was useless. Prowler was upset because he knew they'd lost this round. In heed of what Spider-man said to him earlier, he covered his face with his hood before they got too close.

"Hang on," the man whispered to him, and Miles tightened his grip on the suit, wrapping his legs around as well.

The chink of metal claws unsheathing had him closing his eyes.

"Kill them!" The order was loud, and there was no mistake as to who said it.

By sheer dumb luck, or so Miles thought, he passed out and wasn't able to experience the rest.

\--

Upon awakening, Miles soon figured a few things out.

1\. Spider-man was _not_  supposed to survive that fight.

2\. Miles was _not_  supposed to help.

3\. The two of them were going to be spending a _lot_  of time together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because it's the prologue. I want chapters to be around 5k-6k or more so you have that to look forward to. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
